


Baby Doll

by cherryvanillaaa



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alexandria - Freeform, Baseball Bat Violence, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Conflict, Dark Past, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Georgia, Intrigue, Jeffrey Dean Morgan is a beautiful man, Killing, Morally Ambiguous Character, Negan is his own warning, Obsessive Behavior, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Trauma, Sanctuary, Seduction, Serial Killers, Sex, Swearing, Undead, War, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Hunters, greed - Freeform, it's hella hot outside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanillaaa/pseuds/cherryvanillaaa
Summary: It all starts when a group of scavengers are found traveling too close to the borders of the Sanctuary. Negan gives every single one of them a choice: they can join the Saviors, or go free into an undead-infested world with no idea who they can trust, and no shelter. Upon being incredibly generous, as he ALWAYS is, Negan realizes that he may have overlooked a few things regarding the new members of the Sanctuary. Regarding one in particular. Negan/OC





	Baby Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful who you let in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to "Devil" by Shinedown

    Negan took a deep breath of the cool night air as he strode out the open gates of the Sanctuary, whistling an old tune while he swung his barb wire tipped beauty over his shoulder.  _Lucille_ ,  he wondered as a smirk ran over his whisker framed lips,  _are you fuckin' thirsty tonight?_ With a quick head motion, he nodded for the two guys guarding the sanctuary gates to follow him, and they hopped to it without question. Whether Lucille was thirsty or not all depended on how this little 'meeting' went. If it went good, stayed polite and honest, Lucille might not be craving a drink of someone's brain juices. If it got out of hand, well, that was a different story. That shit didn't fly with him - never had throughout his life. But somehow it was always more interesting when a punch was thrown. Knuckle sandwiches made everything more  _funny_. He chuckled to himself at the thought. Knuckle sandwiches usually led to Lucille sandwiches. 

     He saw the group near the bottom of the hill awaiting his arrival. Awaiting his judgement. They were all kneeling before his faithful band of gun wielding Saviors; men and women alike. With disappointment, he noted that none of the women in the captured group were under the age of, hell,  _fifty_. Nor were any of them attractive. _Damn shame._ He swung Lucille through the air with enough force to create a  _whoosh_ sound, catching everyone's attention and making them all look at him. From the looks of this lot, he wasn't going to find wife number five today. That was okay, though - four whiny bitches was more than enough. Especially when they all went on the rag at the same time. Fuckin'  _nightmare_. 

     "Gooooood  _evenin'_ , folks!" he bellowed, and he swore he saw a few people flinch. This just further widened the already huge grin he sported on his face, "How  _are_ we all tonight?" He began pacing around the perimeter of the half-circle. "Sacred? Nervous?  _Maybe_ a little turned on? In the fear sense, of course - unless some of y'all are twisted like that, in which case, we're gonna get along just fine!" He propped Lucille up over his right shoulder, moseying on over to one of the first people kneeling on the left side of the circle. It was a younger man, who cowered as Negan grew near - couldn't have been much older than twenty, Negan noted. "Let's start this off on the right foot; my name is  _Negan_ ," He brought Lucille down from his shoulder and pointed the barb wire tip in the young man's face, nearly touching his nose, "And you're...?"

     The younger guy's throat bobbed with a hard swallow that Negan could hear from where he was standing, even over the other sounds of the night, such as crickets, wind through the trees, the undead groaning from where they were stuck to the gates of the Sanctuary... Normal music of the night. The younger man mumbled something, not looking at Negan, and he flinched when Negan knelt down in front of him, "Murrblurrblurr? The  _hell_ kinda name is  _that_!" He gave a good natured laugh, but there was an underlying sound in there as well. For now, he was playing nice. He always started off nice. It would depend on everyone else here whether or not he stayed nice. He could play the sheep along with them, but the wolf would come out if he needed to. There was a certain way things were done around here:  _his_ way. "Gonna hafta speak up, son - I didn't catch any of that."

     "M-Michael," the younger man stammered nervously.

     "Michael.  _Mike_ _! Big Mike!_ Nice to meet you!" Negan reached his free gloved hand up to clap Michael on the back, making him jump once again. "Mike, is there a reason you're not lookin' at me? I don't know if you're aware of proper etiquette - d'ya know what that word means? Anyways, it's  _polite_ when someone's talkin' to you for you to look at them." Slowly, the young man raised his eyes to meet Negans, and Negan tilted his head cheekily at him, "Atta  _boy!_ Now we're makin' progress! So, let me in on this; what's your group doing here? What's the deal? I wanna know what you guys are all about," To emphasize every couple of words, he would wag the barb wire end of Lucille in the kid's face.

     Michael let out a shaky breath, keeping his eyes on the baseball bat in front of his nose, "We- We were traveling further South. Heard it was better down there, safer. Not as many dead folks up 'n walking."

     Negan nodded, taking the rest of the group in as Michael talked. Then he said, "Well, what would you say if I told you that it ain't any better down there than it is here? Unfortunately, this world's run by the dead now - you won't be safe anywhere you go. Sorry son, but that's the cold, hard truth."

     Michael looked like he was going to cry at the news, and Negan didn't really blame him. Who the hell was telling all these people this crap anyways? Nothing but smoke blown up about twenty one assholes. " _But_ don't you worry your balls about it - you guys got plenty of options. If I'd caught you trying to loot my place, or trying to kill any of my people here, then it'd be a totally different story!"

     He left the young man looking even more worried than before, and cheerfully moved onto the next person in line. It was a middle aged woman with a graying bun on top of her head. "And what about you, young lady, what's your name?" He was such an ass sometimes. He was  _hilarious._

     "Donna," She said it so quietly he strained to hear her, but he managed.

     "Donna!" He belted out, and he almost pissed himself at the sight of everyone around jumping at his outburst. "It is  _so_ nice to meet you!" 

     "Very n-nice to meet you t-too, sir." she stammered, trying very hard to maintain eye contact with him but looking almost everywhere but his eyes.  _Oh, we got an ass kisser in the bunch._

     Negan threw back his head with a laugh, " _Sir!_ That's the shit! I fuckin' love it! From now on," He addressed his Saviors standing behind the kneeling group, "I want y'all to talk to me like that. That is fuckin'  _awesome,_ " Just to piss in everyone's Cheerios, he said, "Thank you Donna, things are lookin' good for your future; you succeeded in making me laugh. You get to live!" The amount of white faces this got him from around the group pleased him to no end, and he once again moved onto the next person with a skip in his step. They wore an old baseball cap that covered their face - a man? A boy? Whoever it was wasn't very big, and they had a baggy navy blue sweatshirt with holes in it covering their top half.

     The hat thing was really annoying him - he flexed his right hand around the base of Lucille, pointing the dangerous end of the bat towards the person's face, right under their chin, "I'm dolin' out my first rule for the newcomers: if you're wearing a hat, it better come off in the next five seconds." In record timing, every person that had been wearing a hat in the new group had their hats in their hands... except for the person kneeling in front of him. They had yet to move, and Negan bit his tongue in a grin as he moved the barb wire end closer to their face, "I spy with my little eye-" He positioned the tip of the bat under the brim of the hat, "- a face that's about to be split in  _half_ ," He only had to flick his wrist for the hat to topple off of the person's head. His growing anger immediately dissipated and was replaced with startled satisfaction as he was met with the beautiful face of a young woman. The motion of the hat coming off caused the shirt, chin length hair that had been tucked underneath it to flop around face, and she looked up at him with brown doe eyes framed with dark lashes. "H _oooooo_   _my!_ That was a fuckin' reveal if I've ever seen one! Got any other surprises like  _this?_ " He looked around the group - all the other hat wearers had been men. "Nope, 'kay, now that's settled. Hell _o_ , sweetheart!" He looked her up and down, eyes drawn back to her pretty face. " _Wow_." He propped Lucille up on  his shoulder once again and knelt down in front of her to study her more closely, like he wasn't sure she was real. "This whole time all I'm thinkin' is all you've got is men and old broads but  _damn_ , who knew y'all were hiding such a  _babe!_ " He chuckled to himself, addressing the whole group as he studied her fondly. She didn't cower before him, but she didn't look at him like she was gonna be a punk, either. If anything she looked  _tired_ ; big dark circles under her eyes. She almost looked like she didn't quite know where she was. Upon looking around at her fellow newcomers, he noticed that most of them were looking at her with surprise as well. Had she been hiding her hotness amongst them? _Ohhh_ , this was too good. 

     He switched Lucille to his left hand and reached out his right in an offer to shake, "I'm Negan." His voice dropped so it was lower, huskier, meant only for her to hear. A beat passed with them looking at each other, and all around them was quiet. It was like the entire group was holding their breath. Then, she reached out and took his hand, her smaller fingers closing around his larger gloved ones. 

     "Margo," Her voice was quiet, slightly strained - not with fear, but with what sounded like allergies. It was definitely that season - even down South here the weather did funky things that made people's sinuses go  _pffft_. His included. He was already thinking about getting her on some allergy meds - the doc had Sudafed, Tylenol, all that crap rationed out, and they could always get more. 

     Her had some big plans for Miss Margo. 

     " _Margo_ ," He tried out the name, noting the way her pupils were dilated in her dark eyes. She was attracted to him. Well, who the hell wouldn't be? He was a fine ass specimen, which he  _did_ say so himself. That was the only real reaction he'd gotten out of her so far, and it was barely even noticeable - wouldn't have been at all visible to the untrained eye, but Negan prided himself on the art of studying other people's facial twitches. 

     He held onto her hand even after the shake had ended, not taking his stare off of her. She didn't seem really worried about the situation she was in. If anything, she seemed... almost bored.  _Huh_. Now that he'd noticed that, he was ready to move onto the next thing, as well. He finally released her hand and rose from his kneeling position in front of her. They maintained eye contact the whole time it took him to rise, and he chuckled out loud, "Man oh  _man_ , my day just got a whole helluva lot better." He waited till her eyes dropped from his before he moved on, but even then he saw her scanning him up and down.

     "So!" Negan waltzed back into the center of the half circle, rocking back and forth on his heels, "You all have a choice - each and every single one of ya. Since I haven't caught any of you tryin' to steal my shit, kill any of my people, all that good stuff - we are on good terms! This is good shit, 'cuz you guys, lemme tell ya," He leaned forward, holding Lucille upright with both hands behind his back - a picture of innocence, "if we weren't, you'd know it. Trust me, it'd be a pumpkin smashing party, except your heads would be the pumpkins! Shit, already had to bash one head in today, nevermind that it was a fuckin' dead leecher, but I don't mind crushing skulls all the damn day. Gets my juices  _flowin'!_ But, anyways," He unclasped his hands and raised both arms, his right hand loosely gripping Lucille. With his left hand, he raised a single finger, "Option number one: you can go back to the life you were leading. By the looks of it, most of you are starving." He eyed a rather heavy man to his left, and coughed, "Some of you ate the starving people. And  _all_ of you-" He caught the eye of Margo, who looked like she was on the verge of a smile. At his words? He was fucking hilarious, he knew. Obviously someone else shared in his humor. He gave a grin, licking the front of his teeth like a hungry wolf. "- _Most_ of you look like hell. If you're content with wandering around trying to find a non-existent safe place, you go right on your merry way. I'll keep ya in my prayers. But," He raised his left hand again, holding up two fingers, "option number two could be the answer to all those problems. I'm giving y'all a chance to join my Saviors." He theatrically raised that same left arm to gesture at the structure behind him. "This is the Sanctuary. We have  _rules_ here. We have a  _system_ here. We have structure, stability, a means to survive. Pretty much if you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours kinda deal. Anyone who wants to join in, feel free to follow us on through those gates! Anyone who don't, well," He shrugged, "Nice knowing ya!" He motioned with his hand for his people with guns standing behind the kneeling newcomers to help them to their feet. 

     Then, he turned and started walking back to the Sanctuary. He was pleased to hear multiple sets of footsteps on the dirt and gravel behind him - his Saviors mixed amongst the newcomers. This would be perfect; extra hands were always needed in the kitchens, cleaners area, laundry room.  _And_ a gorgeous woman was definitely welcome anywhere the hell she wanted to be. Which would be with  _him,_ of course. He decided he could deal with five wives if it meant getting a nice new sweet ass. He turned to look behind himself, and saw his Saviors plus the new group all following him to the gates. He frowned when he saw all but one. Margo wasn't among them. 

     


End file.
